Constellation of Scars
by missmartyr06
Summary: A vamp with unique powers meets the Volturi. Aro wants her to join the coven and feels her talent could be of great use. Her hesitation leads to an encounter with Felix. Curiosity grows as an unexpected danger makes itself known. Will Eleonora survive?
1. Chapter 1 Seeing Stars

A sharply pointed crescent moon hung in the night sky over Volterra. It gleamed silver, competing with the stars to light the fields and forests of the country I loved so much and to which I had, for decades, longed to return. Now that I was finally home again, the stars seemed so close, and brighter than I ever remembered. Of course, I couldn't take time to fully appreciate the view, with the company I had following me. I'd noticed her first in the piazza in Firenze the week before, and then again a few days later in Lucca. The same mahogany haired woman was following me now, out into the countryside beyond Volterra. I knew she'd been following me and thought it best to lead her away from any crowds. She needed to speak with me, and she was growing impatient. She wasn't used to having to put forth so much effort during the hunt. This cat and mouse game was beginning to bore her.

I turned quickly. "What do you want?"

The tall woman who'd been following me smiled back at me. "Just a few words." She was dressed in an expensive blouse, short skirt and heels. Not necessarily what you would see anyone wearing this far out in the countryside, even in Italy.

"I seriously doubt that."

She pressed her hand into her hip and leaned into it impatiently. "We've been waiting for you."

"I think it's best if we part company now, as friends." I turned my back to the woman, and before I could take a step, she was suddenly in front of me.

"I don't think you quite understand. It would be rude of you to keep us waiting for much longer." She hissed the last word at me. As the last of her breath escaped two massive hooded figures approached us.

I glanced at the newcomers, then back at her. "So, I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Only one that I can think of." She smiled like a cat with a canary and her sparkling teeth shone in the moonlight.

***

The stone tunnel was dark and smelled slightly of rust and sulphur. I carefully followed the tall female who called herself Heidi as she led me down the passageway.

"It won't be long now; we're almost there," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. She was pleased with her catch. The Master would be proud.

A small shaft of light appeared and disappeared at the end of the corridor. We walked briskly, and I continued to study her. I opened my mind to get a better read and, before I knew it, we were suddenly standing before a massive stone door. It slid open quickly for us, the initial shock of light temporarily blinding me, and I was hit with a roomful of emotions, desires, and personas. It overwhelmed me for a second and I hesitated.

"Heidi! You've returned! And what have you brought us this evening?" said a man in the center of the room.

The woman beside me smiled briefly, then replied, "remember the special treat I promised you, Aro?" The older gentleman eyed me curiously, not bothering to hide his excitement. He was obviously their leader.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to get a better feel for the room, and its occupants.

"Why don't you tell me?" he replied with a growing smile on his face.

"You're their leader, or one of them. Those two are also leaders but to a lesser degree. You've been keeping watch over our kind for centuries. It's becoming exhausting for you. There are so many newborns and so little time. You're..."

"She is a reader! I'd heard stories, but I never believed they could be true!" Surprise and excitement lit the old man's face as he cut me off mid-sentence. He stared at me as if I were a lost treasure, some infinite amount of gold. The room had gone silent at his exclamation, and everyone was watching us.

"So?"

"So, my dear, that means that you have an exceptional gift." I looked at him, still wondering if I had given him a thorough read. He motioned for me to come closer to him and I saw no reason not to oblige. He didn't intend to harm me. Collect me, maybe, but not harm me. The frail-looking man placed his hand gently on my shoulder and looked at me as he spoke. His eyes were slightly cloudy, but I knew he could see just fine.

"My dear, you possess a uniquely singular talent. Some of our kind can tell whether people are lying or telling the truth; they can see the future or read minds; but you my dear, you read people, as if they were books. You can tell with one look where they have been and exactly who they are. You know their talents, their passions, their desires, their fears..."

"That she is, Aro. I promised you a reader and I have brought you one." The woman smiled snidely beside me, still trying to gain acknowledgement for her find.

"Why was I brought here?" One of the other leaders stepped forward, bristling at my rudeness. He doubted my abilities.

"You're the reader, why do you think we've requested your presence?" He was younger looking, turned at an early age, with pale white-blonde hair. He would have been breath-taking as a human, I'm sure.

"You want me to join your...coven."

"Wonderful." Aro cried in excitement as if I'd already accepted. I searched his face and that of the other leaders to get a better understanding on their true desires.

"And if I don't?"

The young pale-blonde stepped towards me with a menacing smile, his lips curling over his perfect teeth. "We are the Volturi." He made it clear that there would be no other choice for me. I had made my choice the minute I'd agreed to come with her.

He said they were the Volturi. I'd heard of them before, of course. Who of our kind hadn't? For me, their name always elicited a shiver. I had never quite understood why. Until now. Their reputation had preceded them, and all the stories I'd heard had been true.

"So then it would seem that I really have no choice in the matter." I hissed out the words. I had come peaceably but they meant to keep me, by force if necessary.

"We could help you learn how to fully appreciate and realize your talent." Aro's voice rose out of the silence. He was trying to soothe me. He wanted me to stay.

"Thank you, but I've been managing fine on my own for quite some time now."

"Eleonora, it's not my intention to hurt you or confine you my dear." His use of my common name surprised me. It was hard to surprise me. "Whatever you desire you will have. I would just ask that, in return, you do a few favors for me when I ask. Does that seem like an unreasonable arrangement?" He wasn't lying. He really believed I would be an asset to them.

"May I have some time to consider it?"

"Take as long as you like my dear. Felix, will you show our guest to her rooms, please?" He motioned to a burly guard that was almost twice my size. Felix silently stepped forward and nodded his head, indicating that I should follow him. He led me out of the main hall and down a marble corridor. It was lit with torches and wound in a serpentine fashion through the labyrinth of other hallways, doorways, and stairwells that made up this palace. We climbed several flights of stairs and went down another corridor. He stopped short in front of me and I nearly ran into him. He opened the heavy bronze door as if it were made out of paper.

"Your room." His deep voice was quiet, but steady.

I walked into the vast sunlit room. It was stunning. It was decorated beautifully with rich furnishings, from the large dressing area in the corner to the massive four poster bed in the center of the room, covered in a mountain of silk brocades. The high walls were painted with frescoes of cherubs and satyrs and one wall was almost entirely windows. I walked towards the windows and my skin began to take on the same glow it always did in the sunlight. The view was spectacular. We were in the uppermost part of the palace, perched high above the city. The sun was setting, a fiery red so angry it bruised blue and purple shadows into the sky as it lowered itself into the surrounding hillside. I had not seen a sunset in so long. I was so amazed by it that I momentarily forgot where I was. The guard cleared his throat to remind me of his presence. I turned on my heel and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't read me," he said, sounding annoyed.

"I try not to read those who seem like they could be a problem."

"A problem?" he smirked. "You just read the three leaders of the Volturi without a problem."

"I knew they wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you." His voice softened slightly as he said this. I stared at him for a moment. He was being sincere, at least for the moment.

"You want me to read you?" He opened his arms wide and bowed his head in deference. The span of his arms was taller than my height. I wasn't used to being asked for a reading. Most people didn't like to hear about what I saw. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to him. I tried to take a breath but the air caught in my throat. I felt like I was being suffocated, held back. I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Jealousy, rage. You don't have a talent. You think you're not a favorite, but you are, because your talent is in your strength. It surpasses even that of others like us. But you weren't aware of that. You remember your human life, and you have regrets." A beautiful face flashed before my eyes. Frightened green eyes. Desperation. Terror. I heard a scream, then everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and these characters are not mine, except for Eleonora and another who will be taking part in this and future chapters. **

**A/N:** This one is a doozy. I mean that in a good way though. This chapter started off rough in the writing but it kind of ran off with me, or I ran off with it? Oh hell, we ran off together. Anyway, please feel free to give it a read. As always much love to my readers (you are the reason I'm putting this out there), to the Beta of Win: BabySis, and to two of my fave Cameron Creepers (keep an eye out for your cameo.) Enjoy! Oh and before I forget...

Translations:

_cara_ - literally dear, or dear one; a term of endearment.

_Ah! Mais oui, un petit ange. - _Oh, but of course, a little angel.

_Ciao bellezza - _Hey Beautiful.

_Tocca a te - _It's your turn.

_Cent' Anni - _literally 'A hundred years.' It's an Italian way of toasting, like 'Cheers!'.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Morning After**

I could feel his hands digging into my flesh and grabbing at me; everything was blurry, in this, the last memory seen through my human eyes. I felt so weak and my frail body ached as though I'd been torn in two. I heard his voice and it made my skin crawl. I wanted to speak, to yell - something, anything - but the words caught in my throat. I felt him sink his teeth into my flesh over and over, creating the path of scars I would wear for eternity; and then the flames began. I felt the inferno surge through my body. I tried desperately to claw at him, to get away, but he was too strong and the pain became too much. Suddenly, I jolted awake from the nightmare, screaming in agony at the pain of the memory, and it shattered the silence of the room. My eyes quickly scanned my surroundings. I was safe. I was lying on the huge four-poster bed, covered in yards of fabrics, silks, taffetas, all scented with rosewater and I caught the slightest hint of sandalwood. Sandalwood? The scent put me at ease, but I didn't quite know why. I pulled myself up to a seated position and a young human girl in a maid's uniform entered.

"The master of the house wishes to know if you desire anything." She bowed, awaiting my instructions.

"I'd like to speak with him." My throat burned with thirst, but it would have to wait.

"He thought you might say that." She smiled slightly and bowed her head. Now who's the reader?

I rolled out of the massive bed and was pleased to discover that I still had on my own clothing, with the exception of my boots. The maid walked toward a large closet that was built into the wall and pulled a charcoal-colored silk dress and a pair of gorgeous heels from its depths. The dress was beautiful, the same deep grey shade my eyes had once been, and it was cut exactly to my size; the heels would fit perfectly as well. I hadn't worn anything so formal in over a century.

"The Master would be happy to entertain your questions. He is in his afternoon salon and requires all guests to dress accordingly." So civilized. "Do you need assistance dressing?" She was following the Master's orders, but she didn't mind working here. She hoped to be turned one day.

"No. Thank you. I'm sure I will be just fine."

"Very well, my lady. Ring once when you are ready and a guard will escort you to the Master's salon." I nodded. She curtsied to me and exited the room. I grabbed the dress from where she had lain it on the dressing table. It certainly had been a long time.

***

The guard that escorted me opened the door to Aro's salon and I was led into another perfectly appointed room. The walls were cream and gold and Aro sat in the center, on a large dark crimson velvet settee.

"You're awake. Wonderful! Come...sit." He patted the empty seat beside him, and I obliged. It would probably be the only way I would get answers. He still had no desire to hurt me. I sat next to him, my eyes still searching the room, amazed at the frescoes, and feeling thoroughly transported. It was so much as my father's home had been.

He took my hand before I could say anything. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you."

"Now let's see. You want to know how long you've been out and exactly what happened." I nodded, my eyes continuing to silently search the room for the brawny guard. I looked at Aro with a raised eyebrow. He'd just read my mind. I knew he had powers, from the first reading I gave of him, but I didn't quite know their extent.

"I'm a bit of a reader myself, _cara_." He said stroking my hand gently, "I can read every thought you've ever had, with just a touch. But do not worry. Your secrets are safe with me. And you needn't worry about him either. He's not here." Aro answered yet another of my unspoken questions. "I've asked him to keep his distance." I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced. "For now at least. Felix is a very private and proud creature. He doesn't always like people meddling in his affairs." I began to protest again but was immediately cut off. "I know...I know...he asked to be read. He didn't expect you to be able to read to such a depth. But, Eleonora, your talents are exceptional my dear."

No one had called me by my full name in ages. Aro had done it twice since my arrival. It almost sounded foreign. More than a few lifetimes ago. "How long was I out?"

"Only a day or so."

"And...Felix? You've sent him away?"

"He's in the countryside, hunting." He was starting to grow amused with my questions.

"The blackout?"

"I was hoping you would have more of an idea as to why this occurred, but I see now that you have never experienced this before. We're not exactly sure what caused it. Felix wasn't the most forthcoming. He said that you simply passed out while reading him." Likely story. I'd never once blacked out while reading anyone. Aro smirked and patted my hand.

"I know it might seem a bit premature to suggest this, but I hope that this does not sway your decision to stay with us."

"I'm still considering it."

"I thought as much. Well, for now at least, please enjoy your place here with us, and do not worry yourself over this event. You will be joining us for dinner this evening, I hope?" His question seemed stronger than a mere request. "It does not do to starve yourself."

"Of course," I said, as I removed my hand from Aro's, bowed, and made my way to the door. There was a weakness in my power. I'd never encountered anything like I had when I read Felix. This would take more investigation. Maybe seeing him again at dinner would explain things for me.

As I exited the salon, Caius stood leaning against the far wall of the hallway, whispering in the ear of one of the human maids. The girl blushed and giggled when she saw me. I nodded my head to him and started to walk down the hallway. "Welcome back," Caius called out behind me, with a sneer. I stopped and, just as I turned to make my reply, he entered Aro's room. The maid had disappeared and I walked back towards the door, intending to wait for Caius to make his own departure. But the door had not been closed completely.

"Having fun with your new trinket?" I heard Caius ask in a mocking tone.

"Caius." With the mere mention of his name, Caius had been scolded soundly. "She must stay here," Aro whispered quietly.

"And if she chooses not to?" Caius responded emphasizing the word _chooses_. He was being petulant.

"We mustn't let her decide not to. It is too important." Aro's reply had a finality to it. I didn't want to hear any more. I turned and ran down the hallway. They were going to keep me even if I didn't want to stay. I had to find a way to escape. I sprinted headlong down the hall, trying harder and harder to get away faster. Felix suddenly turned the corner and stepped in front of me. I stopped myself a half an inch in front of him. He stepped back, bowed and whispered, "Eleonora."

I was shocked at his sudden appearance. And his formality. But I bowed my head in return, unsure what to do. I turned and started walking away, trying desperately to keep my pace to a normal rhythm.

"You should be more careful while walking these halls," he said from behind me, "You never know who you might run into." At the sound of his booming laugh I picked up my pace and raced back to my room.

***

How would I escape? How could I possibly get out of here and, more importantly, how could I do it in one piece? A light knock came at the door and the maid from earlier stepped inside, bowing her head.

"The Master has requested your presence in the main hall. "

"The main hall?" What could he want at this time of night?

"Yes my lady. I believe your dinner is being served," she said knowingly.

"Oh." It was odd how calmly this human girl discussed the fate of a hundred of her kind who were to be tonight's meal. I looked at myself in the cheval glass in the corner. I still had on the perfectly-fitted charcoal dress from the afternoon. Its soft, smoky color played perfectly against my porcelain skin and the deep mahogany tone of my long curls. "Well, I guess this old thing will have to do," I said jokingly. It was the most beautiful piece of clothing I'd seen in years.

"If you desire to change into something else, I can lay out another dress for you." More dresses? Clearly, this girl did not understand sarcasm.

"That won't be necessary. This will do just fine. Thank you."

"The guard is just outside the door waiting to escort you."

"Thank you." I brushed my hands over my skirt, and headed towards the door. Was I nervous? A new guard waited for me at the door. Not Felix. I guess our chat would have to wait until dinner.

***

I entered the main hall followed by the guard who had escorted me.

"Ah! Eleonora! You are here at last. We were just welcoming some of our newest visitors to Volterra. Come in...come in...please." He motioned for me to come closer to him, to stand next to him. I reached his side and he took my hand, and he whispered in a voice so low only I could hear it, "If you see anything that you think would be wasteful, please speak now." I opened my mind to the crowd of tourists. A young girl, probably no older than 14, with thick black wavy hair and crystalline green eyes stood out. Her unknowing shy smile almost felt contagious. No...contagious wasn't the right word. "She would be a shame to lose," he whispered under his breath again. Aro motioned to the young girl and she stepped forward.

"What is your name my dear?"

"Angeline," she whispered with a perfect French accent.

"Ah! _Mais oui, un petit ange_." The girl giggled, blushing slightly. "Alec, would you like to give Angeline a private tour of the house?"

Alec walked over to the girl and took her hand, placing a delicate kiss on it. "It would be my pleasure." As he lead the girl from the room, they were both full of smiles. Aro had given him a boon. He would be the one to turn her. After they safely made their exit, Aro looked at the crowd of tourists again and asked me, "Are there any others?" I didn't even have to mouth the word no, and the feeding frenzy began. I stood in shocked silence as I watched them descend on the helpless humans. I had never seen so many of our kind feeding at the same time. My baser instincts and the burn in my throat made me ache to join them, but the sheer violence of the scene reminded me that I was once one of them, one of those helpless, unsuspecting humans. I did the only thing I could and fled. I ran from the hall into the safety and relative silence of the dark corridor.

Aro must have noticed my hasty departure, because he exited only moments after me. "Eleonora, what's wrong, dear? Was there nothing to your liking?" he said, wiping his mouth with a white silk handkerchief.

"No. No...just not very thirsty this evening."

"It would be best not to try to lie to me while you're a guest in my home, dear. I only seek to make you feel welcome and comfortable. Now, shall we see if there's anything left for you to nibble on?"

"That won't be necessary."

"But, your eyes are nearly black now." He said, fatherly concern in his voice.

"I'll find something later on this evening. Go out for a hunt perhaps."

"Of course, forgive me. I had forgotten. You aren't used to having your dinner served to you." He snickered at the word served. "I'll make the arrangements for you to have an escort for your hunt tonight." I began to protest the escort, but Aro waved his hand to quiet me. "I'm sorry my dear, but on this point we cannot compromise. It can be dangerous hunting close to the city. You will take an escort." He smiled sternly at me and I knew there was no point in arguing. At least I would be allowed to get some fresh air. I bowed to Aro and turned down the hall towards my room.

***

Just as I had finished changing back into my own clothes, I heard a loud knock on my door. I finished buttoning my pants and slid my t-shirt over my head as someone entered the room.

"Please, come in," I said mockingly, wondering who would enter without being given permission.

"Are you ready?" Felix's voice startled me and I felt like I would jump out of my own skin. He was quite literally the last person I'd expected. I turned around to face him and nodded.

"Aro requests that you not try to use your power in my presence this evening. For your own safety of course." His smile was tight.

"Of course," I said flatly. He looked me over in an obvious way.

"You're wearing that?" He said derisively, motioning to my backpacker-style clothing.

"What should I be wearing? An Armani suit?" I shot back at him, eyeing his expensive ensemble.

"Aren't you forgetting your air rifle?" He said with a sneer.

I glared at him.

"Oh this should be fun." He smiled a naughty grin and motioned for me to lead the way out of the room. He had no idea. This would be my chance. I would either find a way to escape or find out more about this weakness.

***

We walked together through the moonlit cobbled streets of the city, Felix close to my side, and I laughed quietly at the thought of what an odd pairing we must have looked like. He was easily more than a foot taller than me and I had to take two steps to every one of his just to keep stride with him. I stole glimpses up at him when I could and realized he was actually quite handsome. His chestnut hair was wavy and longer, just barely touching the top of his collar, and his burgundy eyes shone in the silvery light of the night. He had a strong jaw and a thick neck that gave way to a massive set of shoulders. Surely even Atlas had never dreamed of having such strength. A stray cat jumped into our path and its appearance surprised me. I stumbled for a nanosecond and caught Felix's arm to steady myself, as I was certain the walls of the building next to me would have shuddered under my sudden impact. Felix was solid. He didn't move. The thick muscles of his arm felt as hard as granite beneath my fingers.

"Frightened? By a little pussy cat?" He grinned. I glared at him then at the cat, and a low growl hissed through my lips. The cat ran off and Felix chuckled. I walked on, heading towards the gates of the city. Once we passed through the gates, Felix whispered low so I was the only one that could possibly hear.

"There's a forest to the northwest of the city. We'll hunt there. We'll walk for another mile or so and then we can run." I nodded in agreement and we walked until we were out of sight of the city. As soon as the darker part of the forest came into view, I took off at a run. Felix wasn't expecting it and I heard him mutter an expletive before taking off after me.

"You could warn me when you plan to run."

"What's the matter? Afraid you can't keep up with me?" I said laughing, challenging him. He might be big, but I doubted that he was as fast as I was.

"Is that an invitation?" His voice was rough. He was ready for the chase.

"Try to catch me," I said, egging him on as I darted deeper into the woods. "What's the matter? Not used to working for your supper?" I called out behind me. I heard his deep growl and knew he was getting closer, so I ran up into a tree, figuring I would circle around him a few times when he got closer and then take off again. I saw him run directly under the tree I was standing in and stop just below it. He looked up and winked at me. At the same time, the most delicious scent overtook my nose, and my mouth watered. The aching burn in my throat overtook my senses and I leapt from the tree. Humans. I ran at full speed to the clearing where I had heard them. They were laughing loudly, drunk, yelling at something, someone. A girl was crying. I stopped at the clearing and saw that there were four young men pushing the girl around. Her dress was torn, she was delirious. I ran into the clearing and bumped the girl on the head just enough to knock her out and she fell to the ground. The four boys looked at me in stunned silence.

"_Ciao bellezza_." One leered at me, and before I could respond, Felix ran up behind two of them and bashed their heads together. They collapsed in a heap and the two remaining boys looked at me with a terrified expression on their faces.

"_Tocca a te_," I whispered to the larger of the two and launched myself at him. I crashed into him, pushing him to the ground and sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking deeply. I drained him in less than a minute, and turned my ferocious hunger towards the remaining one, only to find that Felix had already knocked him out, too.

"Drink up." He said with a laugh. I grabbed the second largest boy from the pile and nodded at Felix, "_Cent' Anni_." I sank my teeth into his neck and drained him just as quickly as the first. I dropped his body to the ground and dabbed at the corners of my mouth with my shirt sleeve.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Much. It's amazing what an evening dining al fresco can do." I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the thick mossy woods and the cypress trees. It felt so good to be back in this countryside, even if I didn't get to enjoy it as I would have liked. I glanced at Felix, wondering why he wasn't eating.

"How about you? Hungry?"

"Always," Felix said with a naughty smile, and I wasn't completely sure we were talking about the same kind of hunger. I tossed him one of the remaining boys and he caught him with one hand. He sank his teeth into him and drained him in less than a minute. Clearly this would be just a snack for him. He dropped the body and took a silk handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his lips. I took the remaining boy and drained him just as quickly. Apparently, I had been quite hungry.

"The girl?" he asked, motioning to the one body who still had a beating heart.

"Leave her...she won't remember anything anyway." Probably better off, too. He shrugged and leaned against the trunk of a gigantic tree. The tree made a slight cracking sound under his pressure.

"You've been a nomad then?" he asked. I thought for a second before answering.

"For some of my existence I have."

"And for the other part?"

His questions were starting to get uncomfortable, so instead of answering, I took off at a run and heard Felix curse softly behind me again.

"Hasn't anyone told you that exercise after a meal is bad for your digestion?" I heard him call from behind me.

"I felt the need for a run," I replied, turning my head to the side to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. When I turned back around, I slammed into something hard and solid. I thought I'd hit one of the larger trees until the tree grunted. Felix cleared his throat and I stepped back from him. His deep musky scent, the sandalwood lingered in my nostrils.

"Aro has asked me to accompany you for your protection, and you make it difficult for me to do my duty when you go running off." He grabbed me by the wrist to prove his point.

"I'm not afraid of anything in these woods," I said pointedly, "I probably know this countryside better than you do."

"I doubt that," he said, crossing his arms smugly.

"You shouldn't. Arrogance and Ignorance make for poor bedfellows." I said, turning to march off in the opposite direction. Instead, he caught me from behind and pulled me to him. His massive arm was around my waist as he flipped me around to face him.

"Thinking about the bedroom are we Eleonora?" he whispered, passion igniting his eyes. I was stunned by his proximity and his boldness. My breath caught in my throat and, for a moment, it was hard to speak. "Let. Me. Go." I said through gritted teeth.

"Only if you promise not to run again."

"Let me go!" I said again, growing more agitated, trying to wriggle free from his grasp, but his arms were firm around me and I couldn't budge.

"Promise."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I promise not to run."

"That's better," he said, letting me go. "We should be going, anyway. It's nearly sunrise and Aro will wish to see that you've fed." I nodded at him.

"Shall we?" he asked politely and the sudden nicety threw me off so that I hesitated. In that second, he swooped me up over his shoulder and took off at a run, heading back towards the city. I let out a screech and growl and he swatted me playfully on the backside.

"Quiet. It will be quicker this way," he said and, true to his word, his enormous legs carried us back to the city gates twice as fast as it had taken us when we'd left them. We walked the remainder of the way into the city and back into the palace in silence. He escorted me directly to Aro's salon and knocked on the door. Aro bade us to enter and we walked in.

"Ah! Wonderful. The hunt was a success I see." Aro looked me in the eyes and Felix glanced at them too.

"A true ruby," Felix said softly, probably thinking that no one had heard him.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you have fed well. Thank you for your services this evening Felix." Felix nodded and made his way for the door.

"Come my dear. Sit," Aro said, motioning me over to his settee. "Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"I don't like being kept." At this statement Aro took my hand, stroking it gently.

"I understand that you are worried. But fear not. We will not keep you here, if you do not wish to stay."

"You won't?" I asked, surprise and shock tinging my voice.

"I will not. But if you don't stay, you will never learn the true depth of your powers, or the reason for your weakness." He hissed out the last word. He knew how badly I wanted to know the cause for my blackout. And he knew that desire was strong enough to keep me there.

"Just a few days. Rest. Enjoy yourself, and if you choose not to stay, then I will kindly bid you safety on your journey." He was being sincere, or at least he was trying to be. He could be purposefully intending sincerity knowing I would be reading him. If I was truly free to go, a few more days would not matter.

"I will stay for a few more days."

"Wonderful. Now if you don't mind, a guard will escort you back to your room." I took a sharp breath but before I could say anything Aro interrupted. "Of course, if you feel that you can find your own way back, then I won't bother to ring for one."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Very well then. If you'll excuse me, I am meeting with Alec shortly with regards to our latest guest." I cringed at the thought of the fragile looking girl who was no doubt in the throes of the turning at that very moment. "Wonderful catch on that one Eleonora. Now rest and relax my dear. We shall continue our discussions tomorrow." I nodded my head and made my way to the door. It had been a long day and somehow it felt that tomorrow may be even longer.

* * *

**End A/N:** Well that was one hell of a long day, wasn't it? I'm exhausted. I guess we'll see what happens now...stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3 Daily Life and La Commedia

**A/N:** The transition for this one didn't come to me right off. This chapter started as a whole bunch of little things, that grew into a big thing. So big, it ended up needing to be cut in half. So I apologize for the delay in posting. To those of you devoted readers who've signed up for alerts and left reviews: Thank you so much for loving these characters as I do! It really means more to me than you know. Also a thousand thanks goes out to my AWESOME Beta BabySis, and to Dani for keeping Demetri occupied. :D

Translations:

_La Commedia_ - The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri.

_Paradiso_ - Paradise. The third book of The Divine Comedy.

_L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle._ - Literally: "The Love that moves the sun and the other stars." The last line of the book of Paradise.

_Il Principe_ - The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli.

_tesoro_ - literally "treasure", a term of endearment

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Daily Life and La Commedia**

I stared straight ahead at the looming bookshelves that covered the walls of the huge library. The servant had been right, they probably did have every book ever written here. The room that was the library took up a full corridor of the palace, with rows upon rows of shelves stocked full of leather-bound volumes. I breathed in deeply and the musky scent of the ancient tomes filled my nostrils. I smiled to myself as I thought how much I would have loved this as a girl. Searching the rows, I quickly found a copy of La Commedia. I walked to a nearby settee to sit and read. Reading Dante's journey had always been a comfort to me, and I'd returned to it throughout the decades of my existence. Signore Alighieri's work reminded me so much of my life before, my human life.

"You're reading _La Commedia_?" Aro's voice was soft behind me. I turned to answer him.

"Yes. The servant told me that the Library would be at my disposal."

"She was correct. You know, you can tell a lot about a person by which part of _La Commedia_ they choose as their favorite. Which book are you reading my dear?" He asked with an inquisitive smile.

"_Paradiso_."

"Ah! _L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle._ Like the love of Beatrice for Dante, a father for a daughter, a mother for a son, a husband and wife for one another..." he looked at me pointedly.

"A God for his believers," I said, looking at him, returning his meaningful stare.

"Have you also been reading _Il Principe_?" He said with a wry smile. I chuckled at his assumption and shook my head.

"I was never a fan of Niccolo's work. I have no desire to learn of the war games little boys play."

"You have no aspirations then? No desires?" He asked, shock tinging his voice. "I find that hard to believe."

"The only desire I have is to live unbound." He thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes but with great freedom comes great responsibility."

"Responsibility is something I do not crave." He turned toward me suddenly, with a sadness in his eyes.

"We all have our own gods and demons, Eleonora. Do not forget it was love that led him out of the darkness." I looked at him, not understanding. He touched my cheek gently before settling into a seat next to me. "You must understand my dear, I want nothing more from you than to enjoy your company, and keep you as I would a member of my family. Do us the honor of becoming a member of our coven and you will want for nothing. You will even have your freedom." He was being sincere. He really did wish for me to stay, and wouldn't keep me locked here against my will. He took my hand.

"I see that you are still undecided. It's no matter. Take as long as you need." he said and then made his way to the door. I thought on his words for a moment before continuing to read the Canto.

***

Even hours later, Aro's words rang in my ears. Love led him out of the darkness? What did he mean? I would have to seek him out, to get a better answer. Perhaps even try to read him further. I walked out of my room and down several corridors before I heard voices. As I approached the adjoining hallway I could hear Aro's voice whispering. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation I waited in the shadow of a marble pillar.

"You are to protect her Felix. I ask this of you as a loyal servant to me. Her safety is of the utmost importance now." There was an edge to Aro's voice. His tone was insistent, almost urgent.

"Do you think that would be wise?" Felix's voice was tight.

"I think you are the perfect one for the job _for that reason_."

"I understand." Felix's voice was gruff and he sounded none too pleased with his assignment. I walked out of the shadow as I heard them begin to walk again.

"My darling, I trust you found everything you were searching for in the library?" Aro's voice was now cool and serene as he addressed me.

"I have, thank you. I wanted to speak with you regarding the terms of my stay." I didn't bother to acknowledge Felix's presence, as he had not acknowledged mine.

"I was hoping to speak with you about that as well my dear. I'm afraid there will be some slight amendments."

"Amendments?"

"Yes, but nothing out of the ordinary, really. Nothing I wouldn't ask of the others. Come, we'll sit and discuss this in my study." I looked behind me to where Felix stood staring at Aro. Aro bowed his head slightly and Felix looked uncomfortable for a moment before leaving us. Aro took me gently by the elbow and led me down the hallway. "You're concerned about his discomfort. It's quite alright my dear, it is that for which I have been hoping." I paused and looked at him. He knew I was confused.

"It's quite alright. I promise I'll explain." We were suddenly standing before a massive ornately carved bronze door. He motioned to the guards who stood outside it and they silently opened it, revealing the most luxurious part of the underground palace I had ever seen. Aro's study was richly decorated with fabrics in various shades of red, with textures smoother than silk, softer than velvet. The walls were lined with deep bookshelves, thick with books. He led me to a plush seating area, and motioned for me to sit.

"The questions you had about your stay?" Aro asked, eyeing me.

"Actually I'd prefer to talk about what just happened."

"What do you think just happened?" His eyes were lit with curiosity.

"You just dismissed Felix and he felt uneasy about it. I felt it. Is he concerned for your safety around me?"

"Oh, no, no no...Felix was uneasy for a different reason, but we can discuss that later. Now you had concerns about our arrangement?" I didn't like being brushed off so easily, but I did want to know more of the details of what my life would be like here, if I did decide to stay. Plus, there was no use being shy around Aro. He would read my thoughts the moment he touched me anyway.

"I'm not used to being so..." I trailed off, unsure of how receptive he would be to my true feelings.

"So? Please continue, you can be honest." he gently goaded me into speaking my mind. He really did want to hear what I had to say, and he wanted me to say it.

"I don't like the idea of being kept. Will I have any freedom if I agree to your arrangement?" He smiled a small smile and thought quietly for a moment before answering.

"You will have all the freedom you require, as I mentioned before...with certain stipulations of course."

"And those would be?"

"Being that I prize your existence, probably more than you even realize, I will let you follow you heart's content, so long as you are properly guarded while you do so."

"Guarded? You mean followed?"

"No, I mean guarded. You are of great value to me, and your protection is my concern. But your guard will not interfere with your freedom, unless of course you are in danger in any way. I've already spoken to him about this."

"To _him_?"

"Yes, to Felix. I have asked him to become your guard. He has served me well over the years, and I know he will protect you. Go now, and think on it." There was something final to his tone. A dismissal. There would be no sense in arguing. Aro had decided. I bowed my head to him and made my way to the door. I stepped out into the hallway, feeling dazed. He was to become my guard? But why? I hated the idea of having a babysitter, probably almost as much as he hated the idea of spending so much time in my presence. Having Felix around would make any escape impossible, but he would be my guard, so even if I couldn't escape yet, I would have the opportunity to find out more about my weakness. I shook my head, lost in thought, and almost didn't notice the object of my musings waiting near the door for me.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" his voice was resigned.

A small yes was all I could manage to say. Felix offered me his arm and we strode down the dark hallway together. We walked in silence until we reached the door to my room.

"Eleonora," he said, bowing his head to me.

"Felix? Wait."

"Yes?" he said, his voice sounded tired, almost strained. He was trying very hard to be civil. He didn't particularly care for this assignment. I'd heard it in his voice during the conversation he had with Aro earlier.

"May I speak with you, in private?" His eyebrow raised slightly at my question. He was unsure.

"Of course," he said, obeying my request. I walked into the room and he followed me, closing the door quietly behind him. I turned to face him before speaking.

"You've been assigned to me?" He blinked slowly in ascent, a silent response to my question.

"You don't want to be?" I asked, staring into his deep eyes, searching for his thoughts without trying to read him.

"I think you've already learned that it would be unwise for you to try to read me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not reading you, I was asking the question. You don't want to be assigned to me?"

"I do what Aro requests of me. We all have our duties to fulfill." He wasn't going to answer truthfully. I cleared my mind again, opening it to the room, to him. He was sad and felt...remorse?

"Stop," I heard him say before I blacked out. It was only for a few seconds this time. When I came to again he was holding me. His thick arms were wrapped around me and I felt tiny between them. I'd collapsed and he must have caught me. He swept me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. "I told you not to..." he whispered as he laid me down. He looked at me and his eyes were concerned but with a twinge of sadness. The same sadness I'd felt seconds before blacking out.

"You were...sad...why?"

"You should rest and stop trying to read me." He said before turning and removing himself from the room. There had to be a reason why I kept blacking out when I tried to read him. What was he doing to block me, and why?

***

"Why have you asked Felix to be my guard?"

"Are you unhappy with the choice, _cara_?"

"No, no...just curious." Aro smirked.

"I chose him because, as I said before, he has served me well over the years and I know he will keep you safe." I opened my mouth to speak but Aro put a finger to my lips to quiet me. "I also thought perhaps it would make it a bit easier for you to learn about your weakness, would it not?"

"You _want_ me to read him?" Was he really suggesting this?

"How do you expect to learn more about your weakness if you do not embrace it?" He was giving me permission to read Felix. "Please proceed with extreme caution my dear. I would not wish any harm befall you."

"Of course." I felt suddenly liberated and excited. I could finally find out more about the one thing that I was dying to know.

***

I was walking down one of the side corridors, not far from the library I'd been shown to a few days ago when I'd heard two voices, farther off.

"She's an ungrateful little twit." Jane said.

"Now Jane. Aro would not approve of you passing judgement on our newest family member." I heard a hiss escape Jane's lips.

"She isn't one of us...yet." She said through gritted teeth. "Aro would give her the..." Caius firm voice cut her off mid-sentence.

"Whether you approve of it or not, she is destined to be one of us." Caius voice had a slight mocking edge to it. Neither he or Jane relished the idea of having me as a member of their family. In all honesty, the thought of having them as a part of my daily existence wasn't appealing to me, either. I hurried back to my room, not wanting to alert either of them to my presence. Thoughts swirled in my head. What was it Jane had said? What was Aro planning to give me?

***

"The Master requests your presence at the unveiling of Angeline." The servant, Maria, said, curtsying slightly as she entered the room.

"He is in the main hall."

I walked out into the hallway and Felix gave me his arm to lead me down the hall. I looked at him, he was quiet. I could feel how tense he was and I didn't need to read him to know it. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"We must not be late," his tone was sharp and clear. This wasn't the time for a conversation. We entered the main hall and Felix led me to Aro's side, where a small bench had been placed next to his throne. He bowed and then stepped behind us, keeping close to me. Aro took my hand in his, but didn't say anything. The room was filled with the inhabitants of the palace and everyone seemed to be in a pleasant mood. The main doors of the hall swung open, and Alec proceeded down the carpeted aisle that ran down the middle of the room, right to Aro's feet.

"Alec, have you news?"

"Yes, my lord."

"How is our latest guest?"

"She is well. Her transition is now complete, and I wish to welcome her to her new home." There was great pride in his speech, and the crowd craned to look at the doorway to get a glimpse of the girl.

"Please, make her introduction." Aro said, standing. Caius stood next, then Marcus stood with resignation. I stood last, taking their cue.

Alec bowed to the leaders of the Volturi. "It is with greatest pleasure that I introduce you my family, to my beloved, Angeline." The crowd erupted into a thunderous cheer, and Aro laughed excitedly. Alec motioned to the doorway and the same girl I'd seen a few days earlier made her way down the carpet to join Alec at his side. She was breathtaking. Her dark tendrils of hair seemed shinier, her pale skin was flawless and her eyes bore no trace of the green they'd once been; they now glowed a furiously beautiful and ebullient red. This was the red of good luck, blush and pure joy. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty and grace as the couple made their way toward us up the aisle. They both sank into a deep bow before us as Aro spoke.

"Angeline, welcome." he said, taking the girl's hand and kissing it. The smile never left his face. She looked at Alec and then at Aro expectantly.

"Of course," Aro said to her, answering some unspoken question. Angeline turned her gaze to me and I could feel her happiness, her joy. It was as if it were radiating from her. She moved toward me quickly and embraced me.

"You brought me into this life. You saved me. Thank you," she said. Her gratefulness was genuine. She truly believed I had saved her. I suddenly felt disgusted. I had sealed her fate, made her choice for her. But then I was suddenly overcome with a wave of deep happiness. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed, and I realized I had been right. Angeline's gift had been her joy. My brain fought the false elation. This was wrong. What had I done? I had taken away her freedom. She had no choice. The thoughts buzzed like a hive of angry bees in my head and his voice swept over me.

_"You'll have your freedom,"_ he had said to me all those years ago, _"when I'm done with you." _I could hear his snide laughter echoing in my perfect memory. The room spun around me and I had to escape.

I looked around wildly as Aro's voiced boomed, "This calls for a celebration. A feast!" He clapped his hands and the doors swung wide. Humans were paraded into the room, and the massacre began. The screams and the tears of the humans echoed in my ears. I managed to slip out of the main hall without being noticed. I slowly walked back to my room. This wasn't right. I couldn't do this. Not forever.

***

"You wished to speak with us my dear?" Aro's voice was velvet and he was trying to soothe me. He _had_ noticed my early departure at the feast. Marcus sat opposite Aro on the sofa in his study. Normally I wouldn't bother Aro now, so late in the evening, but my mind kept turning over the events of the day, and no matter what I did, I couldn't erase Angeline's human face from my memory. I would never take another's choice away again. I would never be responsible.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to be your little puppet anymore."

"Puppet? _Tesoro, _no. Surely you can't believe that I view you..." I put my hand up to silence him.

"Angeline did not choose this life. I will not make that choice for anyone else again. I will not deny another their freedom to choose."

"Ah, but you heard for yourself. The girl is grateful. Her human life was one of great pain and poverty." I looked at Aro, then eyed Marcus. He seemed disinterested in the whole affair.

"You truly did save her, Eleonora." Aro's voice was sincere and it infuriated me.

"But she had no choice!" I screamed at him. He knew. All of it. He knew why this was causing me such distress, and yet he sat there trying to comfort me after what I had done. I did the very thing I had vowed I would never do and all Aro did was sit there and eye me with a fatherly smile.

"You rescued her from a miserable existence. You believe she was free, but she was not. She was imprisoned in a life of pure hardship and suffering. Don't you see, _tesoro_? You set her free."

His use of the term infuriated me, as did his suggestion. Was her life here better? How could it be? How horrible had her human life been? Could it really be possible? Had I saved her from a worse fate? I looked at Aro, at Marcus. Aro smiled sweetly.

"My dear, I see that this is still troubling you. Worry not. If it makes you so uncomfortable, I will not ask you to fish for us again. Now no more talk of this for tonight. Marcus and I have much to discuss. You should rest; it has been a long day for you." Aro bowed his head to me, signaling that it was time for me to go. He had meant what he said. I exited the room without saying another word.

I stopped short in the hallway. I could feel his looming presence behind me. "Felix." I whispered. I knew he would have heard my discussion with Aro, and with my exit he would be on my heels. He appeared suddenly in front of me.

"Maybe they _are_ right about you," he said, scowling at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked haughtily.

"Living here isn't so bad, you know. You would be well provided for, and certainly would become one of Aro's favorites." He sneered out the word _favorite_. Was he jealous?

"I don't like being kept, and I'd rather not incite your jealousy." His deep garnet red eyes bored into me as he stepped closer. I breathed in and smelled sandalwood.

"You like pushing me, don't you?" He moved in closer to me, pressing my back into the wall. His body was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my neck, his massive legs crushing into the folds of my skirt. His eyes searched mine. He was angry. Fury was rising in him. I could feel it. It was exhilarating.

"It's exciting. I have a more difficult time reading people when they act impulsively. It gives me something to look forward to." I flashed a biting smile up at him.

"You enjoy it when people act impulsively?" He smirked as he let his hand slide up the smooth curve of the bodice of my dress, stopping just below my breast. The placement of his hand made it almost impossible for me to draw breath.

"Why did you block me?" I hissed, hoping to push him so I would have another reaction. He stopped breathing. His face was just inches from mine. His massive frame was bearing down on me now, pushing me into the wall. He was trying to intimidate me, but I wanted to push him further. I took a deeper breath, and his mouth hung dangerously close to mine. I pressed my body closer into his and with my lips to his ear I whispered, "I remember everything. She was beautiful. Who was she?" He suddenly let me go, stepping away from me. He realized I was prodding him and stepped back.

"Some things are private," he said as he stalked off down the corridor.

We'll see about that.

***

Several days passed before I would see Aro again. I kept to my rooms, except to eat, preferring the company of Dante to that of my would-be family. Conversations with Felix had been non-existent. He followed behind me whenever I walked through the palace, but did so as a silent shadow. His anger had not subsided, and it seemed it would boil so, under the surface, for eternity. Late in the afternoon, Maria, the maid, entered my bedroom.

"The Master requests your presence in his salon." I bowed my head to her, and watched her pull the requisite gown from the large wardrobe. Aro still required me to dress. She pulled a gown of deep plum velvet from the huge dresser. It was rather low-cut, with sleeves that sat off the shoulders, revealing my decolletage, and my scars.

The more dresses I wore, the more I realized Aro had done all of this for me. There was no question that he'd anticipated my arrival. Now would be a good time to speak with him, in a more level-headed manner. I had been thinking about many things over the past few days. One could learn a lot while observing silently instead of being the center of attention.

I walked towards the door and Felix stood outside. He eyed me up and down and I caught his eyes lingering over my scars. I turned down the hallway and walked towards Aro's salon. He followed close behind. The guards opened the doors for me to enter and Felix followed me inside.

"Thank you Felix;" Aro said, dismissing him, "you may have the rest of the afternoon to yourself." Felix bowed and left quickly. Aro seemed as if he were in a good mood.

"You look lovely today my dear. I thought that color would be particularly suited to you." Aro eyed me from head to toe, pleased with his choice in clothing for me. His eyes flitted over my scars. He knew how I'd received them. I quickly changed the subject.

"Who is Demetri?" I'd heard murmurs about the tracker throughout the palace. His extended absence was a common topic of conversation recently.

He eyed me curiously before answering my question. "He is one of my guards."

"Where is he?"

Aro chuckled. "So full of questions today. And so forthright. Your father must have been quite indulgent with you." I shot him a warning glance. We would not talk about my past. Not today. He smiled before answering my question. "I have given him leave to go to the Americas."

"The Americas? Why?" Aro smiled at me again, as if he was in on some big secret of which I was unaware. I knew Aro had secrets.

"He's looking for...something."

"Something? Or someone?" Aro clapped his hands together, a proud smile spreading across his face.

"And this is why I have grown so fond of you, cara. You are quite the reader. He is in search of a girl. Daniella." He said her name with a flourish.

"He has met this Daniella before?"

"Only in his mind. She has a certain pull for him, shall we say? So I gave him time away to find her."

"You let him leave?" I couldn't suppress the shock in my voice.

"When Demetri has caught wind of something he wants to track, it is most difficult to forbid him to do so."

"This girl...she's...human?"

"Yes."

"He's going to turn her and bring her here?"

"Yes I do believe that those are his plans."

"Will she have a choice?"

"Demetri can be very persuasive." He said, avoiding any potential disagreement.

"But what powers will she possess?" What use will she serve us, was my next thought. Us? I shook my head at the thought. Aro smirked at me.

"Of that we are unsure. But it's of small consequence, seeing as how she so thoroughly possesses Demetri," a wry smile played at the corners of his mouth. Demetri was enamored of her. This human girl he'd never met.

"He's bringing her to be his mate?"

"Yes," the smile began to light Aro's eyes as he reached for my hand and stroked the back of it.

"Do all of you have...mates?" I asked, and the thought of Felix and the terrified woman with the emerald eyes flashed into my mind.

"Some of us have found companions." His smile widened as he whispered, "in this life, he has not." I jerked my hand from Aro's grasp, like a child caught stealing. "My dear, please." He opened his palm to me, expecting me to replace mine where it had been, but I couldn't bring myself to give him my hand again. He took my hand in his anyway. "I do wish for you to be happy here. I trust that you know that."

"But..."

"I was simply answering your question."

"I hadn't asked it."

"You didn't have to," he said patting my hand. "Now if there are other questions that you would like to ask about our coven, perhaps it would be best for you to address them to my wife, Sulpicia. She has been most anxious to make your acquaintance. Perhaps you could even demonstrate your gifts while in her attendance." He wanted me to read her? Oh, this would be interesting.

* * *

**End A/N:** It's not really a cliffy, right? Join us next week for a little convo with the Mrs. (and a few other goodies.) Btw, reviews are never expected but always appreciated. :D


	4. Chapter 4 Connections

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and these characters are not mine, except for Eleonora and Angeline. **

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 4. To those of you devoted readers who've signed up for alerts and left reviews: Thank you so much! Also a thousand thanks goes out to the **BBE** (Best Beta Ever) BabySis, to DaniUberAlles for continuing to occupy Demetri (you saucy minx!), and to the Cameron Creepers who I hope really enjoy the ending of this one. For those of you interested, the piece of music at the end of the chapter sounds a lot like Zoe Keating's _Sun Will Set_. Search for it on youtube, close your eyes and give it a listen (and purchase it on iTunes because, well, she rocks.)

Translations:

_amore_ - love, a term of endearment

_cara_ - dear, a term of endearment

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Connections**

Aro escorted me to Sulpicia's suite of apartments. We walked the hallways, my arm in his, as he wanted to know exactly what I was thinking. Her apartments were not far from Aro's, so our walk took less than a minute. The door opened and Aro escorted me into her sitting room. Sulpicia sat with her back to us, relaxing on a large settee covered in cream and gold silk while Alec sat in a large chair across from her, cradling a cello between his knees.

"Oh, that was wonderful Alec!" Sulpicia's voice sounded proud as she clapped.

"Thank you," He smiled at her compliments and moved to put away the instrument.

"Another concert, _amore_?" Aro asked his wife as we walked toward them.

"Yes, of course. Alec has been working on a new piece," Sulpicia turned to face us at the sound of Aro's voice.

"Splendid," Aro nodded approval at Alec and his voice was filled with pride as well. "Alec is an accomplished musician." Alec bowed in response to the praise and walked towards us. I nodded in agreement as Aro presented me to his wife, "This is Eleonora. Eleonora, this is my wife Sulpicia, and I believe you have already met Alec." I bowed my head to Sulpicia as a sign of respect and she rose from her seat and came towards me, hands outstretched in welcome. She took my hands from Aro's.

"Aro has told me so much of you already. I'm very pleased to meet you Eleonora." Her smile was kind and her bright ruby eyes shone. She looked at Alec expectantly.

"A pleasure to see you again, Eleonora." He took my hand from Sulpicia's and placed a delicate kiss on it.

"Oh, perhaps Alec could play for you sometime," her voice was almost a squeal of delight.

"I would very much like that," Alec said with a smile, "It is the least I could do for the one who found my Angeline." Before I could say anything, Aro responded.

"I think we should be going, Alec, and leave these ladies to their chat," Aro said, prompting their exit.

"So soon, my love?" It was strange to hear Sulpicia and Aro using terms of endearment with each other, but it would seem that they were husband and wife truly.

"Ah, there is much to do, but I will hurry back as quickly as I can." Aro took Sulpicia's hand and placed a soft kiss on it, before bowing to us both and leaving the room with Alec in tow.

She moved back to the sitting area where the elegant settees sat arranged in a circle. "Come and sit with me Eleonora." I smiled and followed her as she requested.

"Aro said that your journey here has been a long one. I hope it was not too uncomfortable." I smirked at the thought. Aro had a strange sense of humor. He knew that I was coming, long before I'd arrived.

"It was longer than expected, but I arrived intact."

"And we are so glad for it." Her smiles were genuine and inviting.

"Aro has really come to adore having you here." I opened my mind to the room to read Sulpicia as Aro had asked. She loved him. As a wife would. It was strange to see such fidelity, such companionship, among our kind, but she truly did. Whether Aro had loved her equally I was unsure, as he would never let me read too much of him. She was content in this life. She did what was expected of her because she wanted to, not because she was forced to do so.

"Life here can be quite wonderful and Aro would be an excellent teacher for you." She was being so gracious. She liked me. The face of a girl floated before me suddenly. I knew the face. It was softly rounded, cherubic, with deep brown eyes. The eyelids fluttered and closed and she was holding the child as the little girl writhed in pain. It was Jane. She said the word daughter, and the child's eyes flew open suddenly, a perfect set of scarlet red gems staring up at her.

"Eleonora?" I was brought back to the moment by the sound of my name from Sulpicia's lips.

"I'm sorry, forgive me."

"I'm sure that you haven't been feeling quite like yourself recently. You practically starve yourself. Don't think I haven't heard about the near constant dimming of your eyes." She was genuinely concerned for my welfare. It had been years since I'd seen a look like that cross someone's face. My mother's own worried expression flashed before me. Sulpicia motioned to her lady's maid and the human girl crossed the room with a small silver tea service. She set the tray on the tiny tea table between Sulpicia and I and the girl bowed to us before stepping back to her post near the door. Sulpicia took the small silver teapot and poured its contents into a small silver teacup. The warm blood's aroma filled my nostrils and my throat burned with thirst. She handed the cup to me and, despite the strangeness of the service, I drank the entire contents in one sip. I set the cup on the small tea table. She smiled at me, glad that I was willing to accept her kindness and concern.

"If you have any questions...I would be happy to answer them for you. I'm sure that Aro has probably answered most of them, but if there is anything else you might need, please do feel free to ask."

"You are all mated here?" I asked. Sulpicia took a sip from her silver teacup before responding.

"Most of us, that is true."

"It's strange to see our kind bonded. Was Aro the one that turned you?" She looked startled a bit at my question, and for some reason I didn't want to upset her, so I apologized.

"No need to apologize. It's just that most people aren't so bold with their questions of us."

"It's been quite some time since I've lived in any kind of society."

"Really, I don't mind," she said, patting my hand. "It has been ages since I've told this story. Aro was the one that turned me. He courted me first, as was the custom of the time, and the night I became his wife, we also became companions."

"Did you know? What he was?"

"Yes, he told me and told me that he could change me and that we would be together ever after."

"Did he give you a choice?"

"I had already made my choice when I married him, Eleonora." There was a moment of silence between us as the understanding of what she'd chosen hit me. "Do you remember who turned you dear?"

"Yes." My answer to her was more curt than intended, but it wasn't a happy memory and I didn't want to encourage the discussion.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Aro has told me that your transition was not a delicate one, and I'm truly sorry to hear of it. But, since I have taken you into my confidence, I hope that you won't mind me saying that I believe you could be quite content in your life here, should you decide to stay with us. We will do everything possible to assure that it is so." Her ruby eyes stared into mine and I instantly understood why Aro had chosen her as his queen. Her soft outer demeanor was the perfect guise for her steel will. She was a born ruler.

"Not everyone is mated though?"

"No, I'm afraid some of them have chosen to stay solitary."

"You don't want them to be?" I chuckled lightly at the idea of Sulpicia wanting to see everyone happily paired off.

"Aro has told me about your gift. It is impressive." She laughed, quietly surprised by the sudden revelation. "And your reading is correct. I would much rather everyone was bonded."

"Why is that?"

"Would you believe me if I said that it makes for a happier existence?" I shook my head no and she continued to explain, "ah, well then, I believe we have a higher chance of survival if we are bonded. There are no creatures in the world who can survive completely on their own, Eleonora."

"Aro said that Demetri has gone to the Americas to find his mate."

"He has." She said this with a great smile of satisfaction on her face. She had helped convince Aro to let him go.

"But the others, Heidi, Marcus...Felix...none of them have mates..."

"Heidi..." her tone bristled and she shook her head, deciding not to finish her sentence. "Marcus had a mate, but she is no longer with us, and Felix has no mate here."

"Why not?"

"I suppose that he has not found one that he finds suitable."

"When I asked Aro, he said that Felix didn't have a companion in this life?"

"Yes, in his human life, Felix had been married."

"What happened to her?"

"She was murdered, as was the child she carried, the night that Felix was turned." I remembered the terrified green eyes and the woman screaming. My chest ached suddenly.

"He was there?" The words caught in my throat, as the realization struck me. She nodded silent assent.

"But who?" my voice was almost a whisper. A wave of grief and agony swept over me.

"The Romani. They had wanted to make him a part of their guard, but they meant only to take him. He fought them admirably but he was bitten. Aro and Marcus found him. He was half dead and already changing."

"He doesn't remember much of it, does he?"

"We aren't sure. He doesn't speak to anyone of his human life." I remembered the terrified eyes again, and the wave of immense pain I had felt before I blacked out. No, he did not wish to share that.

Sulpicia and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking about music, art, literature and even the history of our own culture. She was surprised at how little I knew of our kind, but she was happy to answer my questions.

***

"Jane! You surprised me." She'd crept up on me without me even noticing. Although admittedly I had been wandering the halls without any real regard for my surroundings. I was too lost in thought. Still replaying the conversations I'd had with Sulpicia a few days before. But Jane had a unique talent at lurking around, always managing to blend with the background. I'd noticed her talent for it, the first day I'd come to the palace. She had eyed me curiously that day, and I knew immediately what her powers were. She was a terrifying little creature and I generally tried to avoid her. She stared at me before speaking.

"Lost?" Her voice was musical but it did little to hide the malice behind it.

"No...no...just exploring the palace further."

"I see. I heard that my brother will be performing a concert for you later."

"Yes."

"I'm sure you will enjoy it." Her tone was flat. She didn't care.

"I'm certain that I will."

"Especially if he gets to demonstrate his powers for you. I haven't had the chance to exhibit mine for you. Perhaps..." She looked at me thoughtfully and before I could respond, the most horrible sensation overtook my body and I fell to the ground. My body felt as if it were being ripped apart, my bones as though they were trying to tear themselves free of my skin. I writhed on the ground and could feel the pleasure she was taking in hurting me. I tried to speak but no words would come out of my mouth, just a gasp.

"Jane!" Felix's booming voice commanded. She looked away from me, and just as suddenly as the pain had begun, it was gone.

"What is it, Felix?" She was annoyed at him for interrupting her fun.

"Aro would like to speak with you." She glared at him but Felix didn't flinch. She brushed past him and he watched her walk down the hall before turning to me and offering a hand to help me up. I looked at him before taking his hand. My hand felt so small in his.

"Thank you."

"Aro would not approve of her treating you disrespectfully."

"No." I said, boldly countering his statement.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't want her to hurt me." I had felt his worry when he had helped me up. He turned and walked toward the window in the hall.

"Don't confuse my actions of duty for concern," he said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't hurt me." I took a step closer to him and he brusquely moved away. He stood with his back to me, his hands clasped behind him as if they were tied that way.

"Aro would destroy me if I did." His voice was pained, barely a whisper. I moved closer to him again, resting a hand on his arm.

"No, _you_ wouldn't hurt me." As soon as the words escaped my lips he was behind me, one hand wrapped delicately around my waist, the other tracing a gentle line down the side of my neck.

"Won't I?" he whispered. He lowered his lips to my skin and let his tongue caress the hollow below my ear. My skin felt as if it were on fire. His lips travelled down my neck, leaving what felt like a trail of hot cinders. The kisses grew in intensity as he slid his lips over my naked skin, tracing the constellation of scars that told the story of my creation. His lips stopped at the gentle curve at the base of my neck, the only break in the pattern of marks, and he placed the lightest kiss there, before quietly baring his teeth and sinking them into my skin. He released his hold and stalked down the hall.

He stopped short, turning his face to the side, so I could just see him in profile. "If you were human, I would've devoured you centuries ago," he whispered. He disappeared down the hall. I stared at the space his huge frame had occupied and touched my hand to the spot where he'd left his mark; the wound was deeper than I'd thought, and the pattern was now complete.

***

I sat in Aro's salon, waiting for him to arrive for our afternoon chat. I thought that he'd come to really enjoy our little discussions. Each of us trying to read one another made for very strange conversations indeed. He entered the room suddenly and with a sense of purpose.

"Ah! Eleonora, my dear, so sorry to have kept you waiting, but there was business that needed my attention and could not wait." I bowed my head in deference to him. I'm sure it was important. Aro didn't like to be late for our meetings. "Especially since we have our own important matters to discuss." My ears pricked at his statement, important matters? I eyed him but stayed silent. He walked towards me and sat on the sofa beside me.

"You have a thousand questions dancing behind your eyes, cara. Do not worry yourself," he said in his typical soothing manner, patting my hand gently in reassurance. "Since you have decided to remain with us for the time being, I thought we should have a little party, for you to get to know more of our kind." And for you to get to know exactly what they're capable of, I thought.

"Exactly, my dear." I'd forgotten that he was still touching my hand. Aro had become quite good at keeping tabs on me in more ways than one.

"I still haven't said that I would stay on."

"Of course my dear, but perhaps our little soiree will help sway your decision. The party is set for next week. I will have Maria prepare you for the event."

"Prepare me?"

"You will be attending as a member of this house, whether or not you have decided to stay, and as such must reflect that. Remember, my dear, do me this kindness and I will return it tenfold." The idea of a party sounded interesting. Aro knew he'd piqued my curiosity, especially since there would be others there, ones I hadn't met.

"So it shall be next week, then?" I asked. His smile grew with my positive response.

"Yes, my dear."

"Then perhaps I should continue my studies in the library this afternoon." I was certain that Sulpicia had told Aro of the conversations we'd had, how I was interested to learn more.

"I think that is a most excellent idea. Good afternoon, Eleonora." He said, rising at the same time I did. He escorted me to the door, and kissed my hand gently before I left. I headed straight to the library, not wanting to waste any more time.

Once inside, I scoured the library for information regarding the various covens, trying to learn as much as I possibly could so I would know what to expect at this little soiree. I was certain I'd be able to read all of their talents, but the more I could learn of our kind the better, and this would probably be my only complete resource. The library traced the genealogies of thousands of our kind, even a coven that I wouldn't consider to be true vampires. Who ever heard of vampires that didn't drink human blood? My curiosity grew though as I researched different members of the Volturi. They were one of the oldest covens in Europe. Only the Romani could match their age, and size. They were truly the only opposition the Volturi would ever have to face. Eventually, my curiosity got the best of me and I searched for my own name in the books. I found the name of the one who'd turned me. The book incorrectly listed him as still in existence. I took a pen and corrected the error, carefully inscribing the date of his death and my freedom on the page. I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Enough studying for one day.

***

A knock sounded at the door to my room. I caught the scent of ocean water, sunshine and woods, before I turned to the opening door. Alec walked into the room carrying his cello case. He smiled widely at me.

"Aro said that he won't be able to meet with you this afternoon so he asked that I come and play for you instead."

"A concert. How wonderful." It was hard not to be happy in Alec's presence, as he seemed to be in a constant state of glee since Angeline's arrival. I was still unsure of exactly how strong her powers were, and thought perhaps if one was in her presence all the time it took a while for the effects to wear off. Alec made a spot for himself on one of the sofas and asked me to sit.

"I've been working on something special. Just for you." His eyes were bright with excitement.

"For me?" I couldn't believe he would write me a piece of music.

"I was inspired." He smiled shyly. "You have given me the greatest gift. I wanted to give you something in return." His sentiments were true and heartfelt. He would be forever grateful for me spotting Angeline in the crowd.

"I would very much like to play this piece for you, but I would prefer it if you would let me play it as it is intended to be heard."

"Well, how else would you play it?" I asked.

"I believe you have _experienced_ my sister's powers already." Alec's voice emphasized the word experience, and I cringed slightly at the memory. "I have a gift as well. It can be quite frightening when used in certain ways, but it can also be quite entertaining." I looked at him, unsure, but I read him quickly and knew he had no malicious intent. He continued to explain, "My power focuses on sensory deprivation. I can make it seem like you can't see, smell, touch, taste, or hear. It can be quite scary when you lose all your senses, but I've found that when I'm playing music, it is most interesting to isolate and deprive my listeners of their sense of sight. I've found it changes their reception and perception of the piece I'm playing."

"That's amazing," I said. I couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"So, with your permission, I would very much like to play this piece for you, while depriving you of the sense of sight." This was by far one of the strangest requests I had ever received, and yet part of me was curious. Should I?

"If you are hesitant, I understand. My sister hasn't given you the kindest reception." He chuckled shyly. "She'll warm up to you, eventually." His tone was wry. Before I could give a definite answer, Alec called for Felix, who had been stationed outside of my door. Felix entered the room and bowed his head in my direction.

"Felix, I'm going to play something for Eleonora, but I'm going to deprive her of sight and I would like you to remain present." Felix looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and I looked back at him, asking him if he thought it would be okay. He shrugged at me and rolled his eyes a little.

"Go ahead. He's done it to me before." Felix said with a wry chuckle.

My eyes flitted to Alec and he smiled knowingly, before explaining, "It's the only way I can win a fight against him," Alec said, laughing. Alec motioned to Felix.

"It might be best if you were to sit near her, in case she should be frightened." I looked at Alec questioningly and he continued to explain. "To immediately lose one's sense of sight is an overwhelming experience." I nodded at Felix and he walked over and set himself next to me on the sofa. He was quite close to me, as his large frame took up more of the couch than I had anticipated. His leg was nearly brushing against mine.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked. I looked at him, still unsure. "Okay, I'll begin by blocking the sense and then I'll start playing the piece." As soon as he'd finished his sentence everything suddenly went black. I blinked my eyes to make sure they were open, and they were, but everything was still black. No matter what I did, everything was black. I heard my breath catch in my throat and I instinctively reached out next to me, and felt something hard and unyielding under my palm.

Felix took my hand from where I'd placed it on his leg and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, your concert is about to begin."

The sound of a cello hummed to life in the room. Soft at first, and steady. Incandescent. The sound carried, filling the room. It grew and wove itself into a complex tapestry of sounds in the air. It had layers to it, almost as if more than one person were playing. I felt the music grow and swell; its rich tones felt like they were surrounding me. I breathed in deeply and caught the warm smell of sandalwood mixed with ocean and sunshine and the forest. I heard the gentle breath of Felix beside me and a sudden deep contentment resonated through me in perfect time to the rhythm of the music. It grew to its full height and I knew I had never heard anything more rapturous in my life. _This_ was peace. It was overwhelming and I squeezed Felix's hand. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before taking my hand into both of his, his fingertips playing softly over my knuckles and the back of my hand. "Shhh..." he whispered in my ear, so quietly I was sure that even Alec hadn't heard him. The crescendo began to fade and the piece quieted until finally it receded, and there was nothing but silence. I breathed in deeply, and slowly the world around me started to come into focus. Alec and Felix were both looking at me. Waiting for my response.

"That was beautiful." My voice sounded small, even to my own ears. It had been one of the most intense experiences of my existence. Alec was right, it had been overwhelming, but amazing. I closed my eyes for a second and breathed in deeply again, trying to gather my thoughts, to fully understand what had just happened. I could still smell the ocean, the sunshine, the trees, the sandalwood. I suddenly became aware of the fact that Felix was still holding my hand. My eyes snapped open again, looking at my hand wrapped in his, but Felix didn't notice. He was talking to Alec.

"Well done, Alec." he said with a slight smile on his face, breaking our connected hands to clap.

"Thank you," Alec said, nodding his head in acceptance of the compliment. "I only wanted Eleonora to be able to feel, even if just for a second, what I feel all the time when I am with Angeline." He looked at me and I suddenly understood. The long loneliness was over for him. She would be at his side for eternity now. The strength of his bond to her was nearly palpable. My eyes flitted to Felix, still sitting beside me. I looked back at Alec. My voice was just a whisper as I thanked him and bowed my head to him slightly in gratitude. Yes, I felt it. Yes, I understood.

* * *

**End A/N:** Oooooh...things are getting interesting, eh? (No, I'm not Canadian, just had to throw that in for good measure.) Keep reading Loves! And reviews are never expected but ALWAYS appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 Soiree

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and these characters are not mine, except for Eleonora and Angeline (and a few others who'll be introduced this time around.) **

**A/N:** _Ciao Ragazze!_ It's party time! HAHA! I actually wrote this chapter in reverse order, if that makes sense. The end actually came to me first, and I ran with it. Many thanks and much love goes to my readers/reviewers (because well you are my peeps, and without you I am nothing) and to the Beta who is truly boss: BabySis, to Ginevra for coming to the party and to Avril and Jacqueline for being so kind as to bring snacks, and of course to my massive muse for the continued inspiration. Enjoy! Oh and as always...

Translations:

_Ciao Ragazze!_ - literally 'hey girls!'

_La Vita Nuova - _The New Life by Dante Alighieri. It is essentially an autobiographical chronicle of his love for Beatrice Portinari, which is told through the intermingling of prose and love poetry. I have excerpted a section of it from the book in this chapter, so here is the English translation:

I felt a loving spirit suddenly,  
past a long slumber, in my heart arise;  
from far away then Love I seemed to see,  
so glad, I could his face ill recognize.  
He told me "Do your best to honor me",  
and laughter in each word I did surmise.  
With my lord there, I was still eagerly  
watching his steps, when I, to my surprise,  
saw lady Vanna and lady Beatrice  
coming towards me, where I still was standing -  
one bliss pursuing still another bliss.  
And - here is what I am reminded of -  
Love said "The first is Springtime, but the second  
resembles me so much, her name is Love."

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Soiree **

I sat huddled in the center of the enormous four-poster bed, just as I would've done when I was a girl, reading through the copy of _La Vita Nuova_ I'd found the day before in the library. My eyes traced over the familiar opening of the 24th chapter, when Dante encounters Love and Beatrice.

_Io mi senti' svegliar dentro a lo core  
Un spirito amoroso che dormia:  
E poi vidi venir da lungi Amore  
Allegro sì, che appena il conoscia,  
Dicendo: "Or pensa pur di farmi onore";  
E 'n ciascuna parola sua ridia.  
E poco stando meco il mio segnore,  
Guardando in quella parte onde venia,  
Io vidi monna Vanna e monna Bice  
Venire inver lo loco là 'v'io era,  
L'una appresso de l'altra maraviglia;  
E sì come la mente mi ridice,  
Amor mi disse: "Quell'è Primavera,  
E quell'ha nome Amor, sì mi somiglia."_

The last two lines lingered in my thoughts, as Maria entered the room carrying a tall stack of books and curtsied slightly to me. I closed the book I'd been reading and rose from my seat on the bed.

"Yes Maria?"

"The Master has asked me to come to prepare you for the soiree that will be taking place at the end of the week," she said quietly.

"So he has; and what preparations has he demanded?"

"He wanted me to inform Miss of the details of the evening and of the guests that would be in attendance."

"Yes of course, please sit down." I motioned her over to the sitting area.

"Many families will be attending and the Master has asked that I make sure you are acquainted with all of them." I nodded my head to her and she began to outline the events of the evening, the reception of the guests, what would be expected of me, and details of every coven that would be in attendance. I would be expected to sit beside Aro and help him receive these guests so I was required to know who they were and to which coven each belonged. I'd read about most of them in my own research in the library but listening to her detail the families was interesting, seeing as Maria was still very much a human. She was easy for me to read, although humans often were. She longed to be turned, and hoped that her studious and hard-working nature would one day be rewarded with eternal life. It amazed me that she would so eagerly choose this existence, but then again, it is our nature to long for that which we do not have.

We spent the better part of the day going over the various histories of each coven until finally there came a tap at the door. Maria rose from where she'd been sitting to answer it. Alec entered the room carrying a silver tea service and excused Maria for the evening.

"We can continue our studies tomorrow, Maria," I said to her. I wished her goodnight before she bowed gracefully and left the room. Alec cleared a spot and placed the small tray on the table in the middle of the sitting area.

"Sulpicia wanted to make sure you were being tended to while you studied." It wasn't until I caught the sweet-sour smell of the warm blood in the pitcher that I realized how truly hungry I'd grown. Alec handed me a small silver teacup and I drained it eagerly. He sat and sifted through the piles of books around him on the sofa, picking up _La Vita Nuova_ from the top of the pile where I'd left it.

"I haven't read this in ages!" he smiled as he looked at the ancient cover.

"So you have read Dante?"

"Of course, my tutor required it. Although I suspect I would have a greater appreciation for Dante's Love now, thanks to Angeline." The slight quiver in his voice made it seem like he would be blushing now if he could.

"She makes you happy?" I asked. His joy was palpable.

"Very much so, and it's not just her power." His smile was wide and shone in the ruby light of his eyes. "Do you believe that kind of love still exists, Nora?" Alec asked, using a nickname I hadn't heard in centuries, the one that my own dear sister once used for me. Hearing it coming from him didn't upset me, though, as he reminded me so much of my beloved sibling.

"Do you?" he asked again, as I was lost in thought. That lifetime seemed so far away now.

"I know little of love, Alec."

"I knew even less, I'm sure, until Angeline. It's as if she is the very essence of everything that was lacking in my existence; perhaps a better way to describe it would be to say that it were as if I'd been living under the strain of my own powers at work, devoid of all sense, and then someone came in and suddenly lifted the veil, and I could see, hear, taste, smell and feel everything."

"It sounds overwhelming."

"It was, at first," he chuckled shyly, "but I've grown to like this new life."

"I see that you have."

"And have you, Nora?"

"Me?"

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" His words were eager. He wanted me to stay. I was surprised at how quickly he'd started to grow attached to me. He was starting to think of me as...a sister. His eyes were full of hope, still waiting for me to answer his question.

"I am, thus far," I said, returning his smile, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Wonderful!" he said with a confident smile. "Everyone is being kind to you then?"

"Has Aro sent you to spy on me? Or Sulpicia perhaps?" I asked teasingly, knowing that he'd not been sent by either of them, and that he truly wanted to know how I'd been treated.

"No. No. Just curious is all. I know that some of our family can be less inviting to newcomers."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Not everyone was so happy to receive Jane and I when we first arrived, but they've gotten used to us now."

I chuckled lightly. "I'm sure they have," I said, thinking that no one really had any choice; once Aro made up his mind to bring you into the coven, no one else's opinion really counted.

"I know my sister hasn't always been the kindest to you, and Felix..." his voice trailed off.

"And Felix?"

"He can be...intimidating."

"I'm not intimidated by him." I stared into Alec's eyes without blinking to make the point.

"No. Yes of course. I didn't mean..." He stumbled nervously over his words as his voice trailed off. He was trying to put together exactly what he wanted to say. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before saying, "Everyone here has a weakness, Nora. Everyone. You would do well to remember that."

***

The evening of the soiree, Maria pulled a deep silver charmeuse dress from the recesses of the closet. It was a long bias-cut sheath that would flow seamlessly over the contours of my body. It had a wide neckline that had a gentle drape in the front and a back that was cut so low it would surely expose the base of my spine. I took the dress from her hands and stepped behind the screen to change into it. I pulled off the clothes I'd been wearing and slipped the delicate fabric over my head. After smoothing it with my hands, I walked back out from behind the screen and turned for Maria's inspection.

"It fits perfectly," I said, still slightly surprised by the expert tailoring. "Armani?" I asked. I hadn't been living within society much over the past 100 years, but the daughter of a silk merchant pays attention to such things and would always be able to recognize quality.

"Cavalli, my lady." Maria said answering my question. I walked over to the cheval glass to take a look. It did fit perfectly, clinging to my body in the exact spots it should. I turned to steal a look at the back of the dress and I'd been right; the entire back of the dress was open, exposing me from the nape of my neck down to the base of my spine. The smoke grey color of the dress shimmered next to the pale white of my skin.

"It does look lovely," Maria said.

"Thank you, Maria."

"Now, we must get the rest of you prepared," she said, staring at me. She led me over to a small vanity table and pulled out the chair for me to take a seat. Picking up the brush that lay on the table, she began to gently brush out my hair. She pulled pins from the drawer in the vanity and went to work pinning up my long tresses. After what seemed like hours, I started to tap my foot slightly, getting bored with sitting in one place for too long.

"Please, Miss, could you remain quite still for a moment longer that I may finish pinning your hair?"

"I'm sorry, Maria. Old habits die hard."

"I have been told that, Miss." She chuckled slightly before she went back to working quietly on coiling another piece of my long curly hair into the updo she was creating. I hadn't had anyone dress my hair since...since before I left my home. My lady's maid would dress my hair for me. Even now, it was still as long as it had been then, as I could never see reason to cut it. I took her hand from where she'd been pinning a curl and pulled her around so that she was facing me.

"Maria, you want to be...like us?" I searched her eyes for the truth, already knowing how she'd answer.

"I do, Miss. More than anything." Her reply was calm yet fervent.

"But why?"

"To live forever under the protection of the great house of Volturi would be the highest blessing. A truly charmed existence."

"You cannot believe that?" I asked mockingly. She looked stung by my response.

"The Volturi are the ruling family of your kind. The most powerful in the world. They are the most fair, the most just. To know that I was chosen to become one of them would be the greatest honor."

"But don't you think you would grow bored of this life?"

"Bored? Of a life of endless privilege, of having everything you could ever want? I cannot imagine that I would ever grow tired of it, Miss."

"But what of living a normal life, finding a husband and having a family?"

"The Volturi are a family. More so than any of us humans could ever possibly believe in or hope to have." She said this with great conviction. I didn't doubt that they were the family for which she'd longed her whole life. I released her hand and she pinned the final curl up in my hair and handed me a small mirror. I smiled at her. She'd done a beautiful job. Even my own lady's maid had never taken such care when I was human.

"Thank you, Maria."

"You're welcome, Miss. I believe Felix will be waiting outside the door to escort you down to the party."

"Yes, of course. Would you send him in please?"

"Yes miss," she said before bowing and exiting the room. Not two seconds later, a quick rap came on the door and Felix entered.

"Eleonora," he said, bowing his head slightly, "shall we?" He offered his arm. I walked towards him and noticed his eyes sweep slowly over my body, from head to foot, admiring the dress. I couldn't help the fact that the corners of my mouth turned up slightly.

***

A few hours had passed since the party had begun, and I remained in the main hall, perched on a small cushioned seat beside Aro's throne, exactly as I'd been instructed. There had been only 20 families in attendance, most of which had not travelled far; nearly all, in fact, were from right here in Europe. My hand sat in Aro's so that he could easily read my thoughts as I read each guest. I listed their powers, their desires and any other points that Aro might find interesting. We rarely conversed in words, Aro choosing to nod slightly in agreement with each of my assessments. I sat straight in my chair and was keenly aware of Felix's eyes on my very bare back, as he stood behind me, our guard for the entirety of the evening. Aro's grip on my fingers tightened slightly as my mind wandered, bringing me back to the present as the next guest was announced.

"Ginevra of the Northern Latium coven." A caramel-complected woman with tight chocolate-colored ringlets bowed low before us.

"Ginevra! Lovely to see you again!" Aro cooed. Her ability was to magnify whatever emotion you currently felt. The faintest sigh of happiness would turn into a shout of joy, silent tears would turn into an outpouring of grief.

"It is a pleasure as always, Aro, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Eleonora." she said sweetly, and I bowed my head slightly. Her sentiments were honest. She was deeply loyal to the Volturi.

She moved on and we were about to be presented with the final group of attendees when I heard Felix's quick intake of breath before his barely audible excited whisper, "they brought snacks..." Suddenly we were presented with two ebullient dark haired women.

"Avril and Jacqueline of the coven of Quebec," the footman said.

The two dark-haired women giggled slightly as they were presented. Each of them had two human attendants that stood behind them. I thought I saw Jacqueline pass a sly wink at Felix before they all bowed in unison, and then were escorted off to the side of the soiree. I caught a hiss before it could escape my lips and Aro's eyes quickly cut to mine. He patted my hand slightly, gently reminding me that he could still read my thoughts. It had become more and more difficult to remain focused as the evening wore on. Eventually, Marcus moved from this throne to retire for the evening and Caius joined the crowd mingling about the room. Aro dismissed the rest of the guard surrounding us and I saw Felix's large frame walk over to the two from Canada. I clenched my jaw and turned to Aro, who was still seated beside me.

"Aro, if you no longer need my services this evening, I would like to be excused," I asked politely, hoping the sign of courtly deference would persuade him to let me leave the party now that my part was officially over.

"As you wish, my dear. We'll discuss your findings more in the morning," he said, patting my hand with a smile and giving me leave to go. I made my way to the exit and walked out of the main hall. The quiet of the torchlit side corridor was a welcome respite from the droning chitchat of the party. I felt bored and weary, and not much in the mood for company, so I walked back to my room to find the copy of _La Vita Nuova_ I'd been reading. With my book in hand, I made my way down the hall to the small terrace I'd found earlier in the week. It seemed like a forgotten space in the palace, as it would have been forbidden in daylight, but it had quickly become my favorite little reading spot, and I frequented it often after night fell.

"Reading again, Eleonora? You seek out the company of books more frequently than that of living beings. Are these one-dimensional characters really more appealing to you than those of us that breathe?" Felix's voice came from the doorway behind me.

"You are not a living, breathing creature," I said haughtily, trying to ignore him, wanting to be alone. I hoped he would leave, but he persisted.

"And these dead characters are?" His voice was mocking.

"Some of them have more life in them than some of the characters I've met here." He laughed and it echoed like raindrops off the stones of the terrace.

"I assure you, there is a little life left in me yet." His voice whispered into my ear. He was kneeling behind my chair. I could feel his breath on my cheek, his finger playing delicately with a curl at the nape of my neck; the one that had fallen out of the chignon Maria had so carefully created earlier in the evening. It sent a shiver of desire down my spine.

"How did you find me here?" My voice came out in a whisper, as his sudden proximity had surprised me. I was trying to change the subject. I didn't want to think about how my veins felt as though they had just been sparked alive, ignited by his words.

"You've come here every night this week. It was not hard to guess where you would be. I would be doing my duty rather poorly if I did not always know where you are," he said, and I could hear the smug smile in his voice. I turned in my seat quickly to face him, and glared at him. I still didn't like the idea of being followed.

"You're in a touchy mood tonight. I thought the festivities would excite you. A room full of guests to read. What happened? None of them spark your interest?" he said, laughing. I paused for a moment. He was being sarcastic.

I wasn't pleased that I'd spent the night beside Aro, acting as his "skill interpreter". I had enjoyed the rest of the party even less when I realized it had merely been a test. The guests all had lesser powers, nothing nearly as strong as any of the Volturi possessed.

"It was a test," I said. Felix nodded thoughtfully as I continued, "I don't like being tested."

"Aro has his reasons," he said firmly.

"Aro has his plans," I countered and he nodded his head again.

"Perhaps then, I should warn you that one of those includes a masquerade ball, once you accept."

"Once I accept?"

"When you decide to stay."

"But I haven't said that I would. I haven't made my decision yet."

"If you don't want to stay here, then why did you come? Why did you follow Heidi?" His eyes flashed with every question.

I thought for a minute before answering. "I was curious. I wanted to know if it was true. If the Volturi existed." I had managed to avoid them for so long; how did they know about me and why did they choose to seek me out now? These were all questions that swarmed in my head on a daily basis. Sadly, I hadn't come any closer to finding answers since my arrival, but I hadn't given up hope. I stood, deciding to leave and he stood too, still behind my chair.

The silence grew between us as my thoughts wandered and Felix demanded, "Why have you stayed?" I could feel his eyes burrowing into my back. He walked around the chair to stand in front of me. My voice took on a cold, almost imperious edge as I answered, "I thought Aro could teach me more about my power."

"And that I could teach you more about your weakness," he said, staring down into my eyes with a fierce intensity, searching their depths hungrily.

"So easily frightened," he said smirking.

"I've already told you that I'm not afraid of you." I glared back up at him while his fingertips grazed lightly over the scars on my shoulder, lingering for just a moment over the mark he'd placed there.

"You should be..." he whispered as he pulled me to him. He crushed his lips to mine and I could feel his strong hand spanning my naked back, pulling me closer to him, as his other hand continued to caress my shoulder, my neck. The moist warmth of his tongue brushed my lips and my mouth opened, aching to drink in the sweetness of his venom. My hand brushed his cheek and wound its way up into his soft chestnut hair. Unconsciously, I opened my mind to him, seduced by this sudden and immediate intimacy, and I felt the burn of his passion rising. The embers of it glowed violently to life within him and ignited his core. The heat of it radiated through his body and I felt my own muscles warm and grow tense as the fire spread outward through me. He pushed me away from him, and just as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended.

He stared at me suspiciously for a moment and I could still feel everything he felt. The intense passion of the moment before mixed with the sudden sting of the separation. The desire to grab me and pull me close again followed by the urge to flee. He was confused and conflicted, as was I. His feelings were starting to overwhelm me; I didn't want to black out but I couldn't stop reading him, I didn't know how. I bolted from the terrace, hoping distance would give me clarity before I collapsed. Once I got closer to my room, I felt more calm. Felix would keep his distance... at least for tonight.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Feelings? Reviews? ;)


End file.
